


Unanimity

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Canon Era, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Honor, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He would strike down those who oppose him, all for her.





	Unanimity

"As you have said, I am your Servant, Caster. No more, no less," Assassin told her, slightly irritated as he allowed her to pull him toward her gaze. He strained to keep an eye on the post he had been assigned to follow, at the Ryuudou Temple.

Caster looked upon the one known as Sasaki Kojiro with piercing eyes of amethyst, never betraying what she had entailed for him or what lay ahead for her enemies.

Or was it what lay ahead for  _their_ enemies, to be more precise? He was her Servant, and he had a duty to strike down those who would oppose him, all for her.

Caster nodded, a small smile painting her features. Assassin stood still, never waning, not even at the glint of her teeth, sharp cruel fangs. As she was once called Medea, she looked resplendent in her dark robes, and he could see her better from his spot, once he had moved to his vantage point.

She was his Master, as she could ruin everything if she wanted, with all her ungodly power. It was usually unorthodox, for someone his station, but somehow, he didn't know why, but he was glad that she was.


End file.
